powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny Festival Episode 2: Super Driver!!!
In an abandoned factory not too far from the Lost Woods of Destiny City, we find ourselves overhearing a conversation between Alioth and Dubhe of the infamous Septentriones. *Dubhe: *enraged* Why the HELL did you leave me out there!? *Alioth: Because you were being stupid. *Dubhe: WHAT!?!?!? *Alioth: Yeah you heard me chump. *she runs her pointer figure through one of her ringlet pigtails* YOU. WERE. BEING. STUPID. Plain and Simple. *Dubhe: I DARE you to call me stupid one more time! See what happens! *he grabs the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to cut her down* *Alioth:B! A! K! A! *unspeakably fast* S-T-U-P-I-D! *Dubhe: Die you BITCH!! *he unsheathes his sword* He swings his sword with as much force as he can trying to kill her, but a burst of wind diverts Dubhe’s attack away from Alioth’s head. *???:Temper temper, now, Dubhe. A young man walks out of the shadows with a Japanese style folding fan in his left hand with shades in his right one; he was dressed in an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with swim trunks and sandals and his hair was sandy blonde. Behind him was two very young girls, 11 or 12, years old with chestnut brown hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, and amber eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with yellow accents, black leggings, and yellow and brown sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. *???: Hey sis, it looks like Dubhe got his ass kicked again.*laughs* *???: Merak’s a wimp, so wouldn’t that make him an even bigger wimp? *Dubhe: SHUT UP! I don’t see any of you doing anything! *Alioth: I’m not sure if you’re aware of this or not, but I’m not under Polaris’s mind control; I’m doing this for the man I love. *Dubhe: No one cares about you. *Alioth: *stomps Dubhe’s head into the floor* What were you saying? *Dubhe: That you’re the most sweet, ultra hot, romantic, sadistic, erotic and, exotic babe I’ve ever met in my whole life! *Alioth: Good boy. *pets him on his head* See, Phecda, you just have to treat dogs with the respect that they deserve and then they’ll listen. *Dubhe: arf!(What the HELL AM I DOING!?) *Phecda: *groping the unconscious Elsie* You can do that while I continue to feel these nice marshmallows in Elkied’s shirt. *???: You’re an even BIGGER pervert than before, Phecda. *???: Yeah, you’re right sis, he is a HUGE pervert! *Phecda: No, I’m just checking for breasts cancer. *Alioth: Mizar, Alcor, don’t date guy’s like Dubhe or Phecda, okay? *Mizar: Alright :p *Alcor: Their behavior is so…repugnant. *Dubhe: I can hear you, you know. *Alioth: Oh I know you can. *Merak: *Pleading in pain* Please just leave Elkied out of this and just use me instead. *Phecda: Why would we do that? Can you see that this is what every Elsie fan wants to do? I, Phecda, gets to fondle little Elsie’s ginormous breasts until she wak--*a busty blonde with a bluish tint to her hair crushes his head* *???: *Pissed* Just because she’s asleep doesn’t mean you can just do what you please to her. *Merak: *weakly* Megrez Kaffa…. *Megrez Kaffa: *stomps on Phecda’s face as hard as she can* I’m so sorry Merak. *Phecda: Now I see why Dubhe likes being stepped on a lot. Step on me more, Megrez-chan!! *Elkeid: *wakes up but is still half sleep* Why is everyone yelling so much? *Mizar: Good morning sleeping beauty. *Elkied: Ohayo everyone….*yawn* *Alcor: *Shocked* Wow that must’ve been a powerful sleep spell that you used, Alioth. *Dubhe: The SHE bitch must’ve found her while she was sleeping before her concert. Alioth is visibly shocked by his remark *Alioth: *astonished* (Oh crap he knows…keep it together girl…I’ll just have to save face) What’s your excuse for getting beaten half to death by little Oppai Lolis? *Dubhe: *Flustered* Shut it! *Mizar and Alcor: *teasingly* Dubhe is a wuss!! Dubhe is a wuss!! *Dubhe: Why you little…. *Dubhe starts to get up before he hears footsteps approaching…the footsteps or Polaris *Polaris: Dubhe, stop being a little bitch and have some dignity. They ARE little girls after all. *Mizar, Alcor and, Alioth tease Dubhe from behind Polaris’s back *Polaris: Stop provoking the weakling…or I will end you all myself!!! *A dark aura starts to emit from Polaris’s body* *Mizar and Alcor: *while cowering in fear* Okay. *Alioth: I’m only here until I get my man back. *hmph* *Elkied: Hey, umm…who are you again? *Merak: Elsie, that man is our old boss, Polaris, he’s a bad guy. *Elkied: He is? Why are we here then? *Merak: Because he needs us to complete the Byakuya Pro— Merak is cut off when Polaris cast a spell that puts all of the Septentriones asleep. *Polaris: Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet….we have four more hours before the First day of the Festival begins. *Merak: *resting the spell* Bastard…I…will stop….you! *she passes out* *Alioth: *Resting the spell* I will get my man back from the darkness and after we reunite, we’ll kill you. *falls asleep* *Polaris: You two can continue to believe that you can stop me, but once I put the plans for my Byakuya Project into motion it’ll be too late. *Laughs evilly* Only thing I need now is to make sure if my precious Memento Mori is holding up their end of the deal and capturing the Destiny Grimoire and bring it and the Maiden of the Crystal Sky to me, for the pre-festival preparations. Four more hours Sherria and then the real fun shall begin. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Polaris fades into the surrounding shadows and disappears into the dark night like a faint whisper. We now turn our attention to a gentleman with a scruffy goatee and a nice suit and tie, his name is Lyon of Daath. Despite how proper he appears Lyon was a rapist and a very cunning schemer and now has somehow managed to get himself lost in trouble with the Killing Bites guild in the ‘Lost Woods’ of Destiny City. *Lyon: Hajimemashite? *???: Cut the crap bastard, what do you want? *Lyon: That’s no way to greet you’re old leader, Jigokumo. *Jigokumo: I’ll never forgive you for what you did to Princess Aurora and Princess Yukihime. *???: You know him? *Jigokumo: Fyrefly, this is the man who over throw his king and took out almost every last person of royal blood on Xenobia. It’s said that he raped both of his nieces and had children by them then sold them all for Video Game magazines. *Fyrefly: What!? He sold his family for Video game magazines? What a loser. *Lyon: I was young and stupid and needed the magazines. *Fyrefly: So he’s a rapist? I’ll kill you here and now scum! *spits on Lyon’s face* *Jigokumo: No you idiot, he’ll kill you!! *Fyrefly: *confidently* Just sit there and stay shiney! I’ll be done with him a few second….*killed mid-sentence* *Jigokumo shoots a really thick web around Lyon and then binds him to a tree while he checks on his fallen comrade. *???: Well well that got gruesome real quick. *Lyon: Darc Astral? I thought that I told you to watch the ship with the others? *Astral: You did, sir. *Lyon: Well why aren’t you there now? *Astral: Don’t worry, you act like Bizzaro Man, Phryne, Azaghal, Death Santa, Kumatora, Wyld Hunt, Donny, Rose and, Chantinelle can’t watch themselves. *Lyon: Need I remind you about Paris? *Astral: Point taken…but, no worries I left Bizzaro Man in charge. Meanwhile back at Arodava, the Memento Mori’s Space Cruise Ship…. *Bizzaro Man: *With a Russian Accent* What is little girl doing to ship mainframe? *Kumatora: *excitedly* Have you ever heard of the online MMORPGs called Leauge of Babes or Lolita? *Bizzaro Man: *dumbfounded* No….what is MMORPG? *Donny: *from behind Bizzaro Man* An MMORPG my dear friend is an anagram for “Massive Multi-player Online Role Playing Game”. *Kumatora: *facepalm* It’s and ‘Acronym’, not an ‘ANAGRAM’. Moron! *Donny: Who ARE you calling a MORON!? Wanna GO you little God of Nerds? *Kumatora: Bring it on Nerd Cat! *Kumatora and Donny prepare to fight each other, but then Rose and Death Santa step in to stop them *Rose: *puts Kumatora’s head in between her ample bosom* There there, I’ll make you feel all better now ya’ hear? *Kumatora: *Suffocating* I….Can’t…..*gasp* BREATH!! *Death Santa: That’s a good idea Rose! *He places Donny into her jacket* Do you feel un-daijoubu? *Donny: (Note to self: Xenobian females’ have freezing cold skin and large breasts ��) Phryne help. *Phryne: Sorry sugar I’m already taken. *puts Bizzaro Man’s head in the cleavage* *Bizzaro: This feels like summer time in Russia! *laughs* *Chantinelle: Can you all just shut UP!?!?! I’m still really hungover from last night…. *Wyld Hunt: *muffled words* *Azaghal: Probably you shouldn’t have sucked so much d---*killed mid-sentence* *Donny: *laughs* Serves you right *starts to suffocate* Can’t breathe can’t breathe! *Alex: *unfazed* Can you guys please keep it down? *Chantinelle: At least Alex has his head screwed on right. You guys could learn a thing or two from him. *Azaghal: He can’t be too sane if he’s reading 50 Shades of Grey. *Alex: *laughs cheerfully* Hahahahaha!! Well I suppose you’re right, but this is a good read. *Azaghal: If you say so. Everyone laughs *Kumatora: Rose? *Rose: Yes, Kuma-tan? *Kumatora: May I please play Leauge of Babes before me whole time of Oppai Loli maids is one-hit whole party killed by that player called, “F*ck U Alioth”? *Rose: Sure. *hands Kumatora the keypad and mouse* *Kumatora: Rose? *Rose: Yes, Kuma-tan? *Kumatora: Can you stop marshmellow helling me while your at it? *Rose: *removes Kumatora from her breasts press* Sorry, Kuma-tan. Now back to Lyon, Astral and the Killing Bites Guild in the Lost Woods… *Lyon: I will kill Rose if Kuma is using the Super computer to play her stupid MMOs again!! *Astral: Lyon… *Lyon: *laughs awkwardly* Come on it was a joke, smile! *tries to turn Darc Astral’s frown into a smile with his hands* *Astral: A pretty tasteless one at that :P *Lyon: Shuddup!! *Jigokumo: Lyon you bastard you killed Kenny!!! *Lyon: Oh that was the boy’s name? A thousand apologies my friend… *Jigokumo: I don’t know what you want, but you die HERE!! Jigokumo charges at Lyon with his two-pronged sword ready to strike, but is parried by Darc Astral. Jigokumo counters Darc Astral’s follow up attack by throwing a ball of electrified web at his hand, immobilizing him while incapacitating in the process. Lyon stands there unimpreesed and goads Jigokumo into attacking him, but something strange happens when Jigokumo tries to attack Lyon. *Lyon: Well this was a short fight… *Lyon’s hand becomes wrapped in blackish-purple flames* *Jigokumo: *heartbroken* Shirai, my little sister… *Lyon: So you remember your former comrades back on Xenobia? *Jigokumo: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She was my LITTLE SISTER!!! *Lyon: She cried for you when I put it inside of her, but don’t worry, old chum, she didn’t cry for long because the aphrodisiac drugs soon kicked in. �� *Jigokumo: *Enraged* I’ll kill you!!!! Jigokumo breaks away from Lyon’s grasp prepares to strike from afar but suddenly a black shooting star piecred through his shoulder causing him extreme pain. *Jigokumo: *tired and in pain* Astral..what…*huff huff*…….the bloody HELL? *Astral: I can’t have Lyon killing you just yet. *laughs while he injects a suspicious substance into Jigokumo* Now this should help you relax….if you’d be so kind may you tell me what you know about the Grimoires and the Destiny Festival? *Jigokumo: *awareness fading* Shirai, I’m sorry for not avenging your death. *Jigokumo dies* *Lyon: Astral I think you gave him the wrong poison. *Astral: Oops. *Lyon: This is strange we were called here to meet our client, but we were greeted by this assassination guild instead? *Astral: A test maybe? *Lyon: Whatever it is we should head back to the ship. *Astral: So why did you really take this job? *Lyon: *already walking away* Kumatora better not be camping on the damned MMORPG of her’s again! *Astral: *unsurprised* Your loss to Princess Yukihime has definitely changed you. *Lyon: My loss to Skadi did not change me at ALL! *Astral: *un-caringly* Yeah, whatever. Lyon and Darc Astral walk back to Arodava and take off. As they fly away Kumatora looks out the window and sees Polaris standing over the dead Killing Bites guild members. *Kumatora: Hey everyone look! All of Memento Mori’s crew except for Alex rush over to look out of the window alongside Kumatora. *Lyon: Hmmm? *Azaghal: Who is that? *Bizzaro Man: I do not know little man, why not go down there and ask him? *Phyrne: He looks familiar doesn’t he captain? *Lyon: I haven’t the slightest clue of what you mean…Astral get us out of here. *Astral: Already on it. *Lyon: Everyone go do something else. *Kumatora: League of Babes here I come. *Lyon: don’t you dare! Lyon chases after Kumatora as the Arodava disappears into the horizon, but Polaris watches on then fades into the night. At the Magic Council HQ in the Heart of Destiny City. A young woman with long silver hair and a lab coat, a well-endowed chestnut-brown twintail haired teen and a busty Purplish-silver haired girl stood in the center of the room talking; suddenly the members of Carnival Phantasm burst into the room with their news... *Kumamaru: Everyone, The Septentriones have returned and captured Lady Marek! *roar* *???: *slightly panicked* This is bad. *???: *irked* My test subject has been stolen from me? This is unacceptable! *Usagi: Don’t call her your test subject as if she was just another one of your play things. *???: I really could care less about your opinion of my recent statement. *Ino: Why you! Ino lunges at the young woman with the long silver hair in the lab coat, but she is countered by a simple tap to her forehead that freezes her in place momentarily. The girl with the chestnut-brown twintails then steps between the girls and laughs. *???: *laughs* Ara, ara. Aren’t you the spunky one? *???: Onluka why are you laughing at a time like this? Onluka: Come on, Victoria, it’s every day that one of us is defeated in battle, especially not the one labeled as the “Strongest Grand Mage in Destiny City”. Besides shouldn’t you be angry with Lynette as well, she did disregard the capture of a fellow Grand Mage. *Usagi: *helping Ino to her feet with the aid of Kumamaru* We need to call Lady Strauss back into the city at once or they might try to go after her next! *Victoria: There’s no need for that girls, she’s with the Type 2s right now, so she should be fine. *Lynette: Victoria do you think we should still continue with the Festival? *Victoria: Yes, but we’ll have to keep this incident quiet while we search for Marek. *Onluka: Okay *smirks smugly* *Ino: *concerned* I don’t like that look on your face, Onluka. *Onluka: Oh don’t mind me, I’m just really excited to work festival hours. *Lynette: Sure you are. *Usagi: What shall we do? *Victoria: I’m assigning Carnival Phantasm to surveillance duty for the duration of the festival. *Onluka: I’ll observe from afar then? *Lynette: No, you’ll join the festival to protect the Destiny Idol, Ari Yuuki. *Onluka: Okay. *Victoria: I’ll go call for all of the best mercenary guilds in the Milky Way Galaxy, for extra support in defeating Polaris. *Lynette: I knew that you’d make a good leader as well as test subject. *Victoria: I’m just doing what Lady Sherria would do at a time like this. *Onluka: You call her ‘Lady Sherria’, but aren’t you technically her? *Victoria: *Flustered* It’s a bit complicated to explain, but you could say we are the same person in a way. *Onluka: *laughs* Well cya, I’m off to work now. *waves good-bye and leaves the room* *Victoria: That sister of ours is always going places and causing trouble…I just hope she doesn’t do anything to rash this time. *Lynette: *uncaringly* Whatever I guess, it’s not like we can do anything about it. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go rest before the first day of the festival. *Victoria, Usagi, Kumamaru and, Ino: Okay. Good night. *Lynette leaves the room yawning. *Ino: Wait a darn minuet! *Victoria: What is it, Ino? *Ino: Lynette doesn’t need to sleep! *Usagi: *astonished* You’re right Ino. *Kumamaru: Victoria what are your sisters up to? *Victoria: I don’t know, but hopefully nothing mischievous. Either way you guys should go home and get some rest as well. *Kumamaru: *makes a gloomy face* …… *trying to hold back from crying* *Ino: Victoria? Is it our fault that we didn’t stay with Lady Marek? *eyes tear up* *Usagi: If we would’ve stayed, maybe Lady Marek would be here with us right now. *eyes tear up* *Despite their efforts the three girls cry, but is soon comforted by Victoria’s soft, warm and, ample breasts. *Victoria: There there….it’s no use if you get all fussy over one lose. *Kumamaru: But we messed up big time. *Usagi: Because of us….Lady Marek is….. *Ino: GooOooOoOONe!! *Victoria: Listen here: she was only doing her sworn duty; protecting you and the civilians of Destiny City from any threat that may arise. She may not be here now, but where ever she is she’d be very proud of your bravery. So stop beating yourselves and cheer up and get some rest; you do have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. *Kumamaru: *sniffle; wipes tears from her face* Yeah, you’re right. *Usagi: We’ll find that blonde haired bimbo who took her from us! *Ino: Yeah. *Victoria: Just leave it to the Five Grand Mages, okay? *Kumamaru, Usagi and, Ino: Okay, cya. *they all wave bye then leaves* *Victoria walks over to the window and looks out of it towards the area of the Destiny Festival… *Victoria: So it was Polaris and his men who attacked Guilty Crown and tried to steal Destiny Gem. I wonder why Airi activated her grimoire all of a sudden; could it be that Polaris is trying to revive the Byakuyu Project!? I must assimble the other four Grand Mages at once if that’s the case, but I must be discrete about it or Lady Strauss might get suspicious and return back to the city early. Victoria closes her eyes and hums the most beautiful melody ever. *Victoria: This year’s festival seems like it’s going to be fun; hopefully I’ll get to meet strong opponents. *laughs cheerfully* Oh man thee suspense is killing me, maybe I should have the meeting with the others now. Victoria runs out of the room and turns of the light as she leaves….. Passerby#4: 1 hour later at the Fortune Steert Inn. Airi and the members of Guilty Crown are enjoying a nice ice cold drinks of Koke-Kola soda at the QKRonalds inside of the inn’s cafeteria area. *Airi: *Cheerfully* Hey now, Hans, no need to be a Debbie downer; we win some and then we lose some. Am I right? *Hans: *sulking* Yeah, but I lose to a weakling like Dubhe. *Dexter: *laughing* Yeah that is pretty sad. Hey, Togami Kurosaki, aren’t you going to take off your armor and have drink with us? *Togami: *ill-tempered* NEVER! Filthy men like yourself have no right to behold your eyes to my beauty. *Elizabeth: *politely* Calm down and be nice. *Qrow:..... *Kal'je-hal: Yeah be like Qrow, the quietest guy in the whole wide universe. *Qrow: *coldly* Shut up…. *Airi: Now come on everyone let’s just calm down and be happy that we survived the battle. By the way, Mizoré, Aurora? How did you guys manage to pay for all of us to stay at the inn tonight? *Aurora: Well….. Passerby#4: *in heavy French Accent* 2 hours earlier…. Mizoré and Aurora walk in the inn in their battle torn cloths that were cut perfectly making them look really revealing and seductive. *Aurora: Excuse me sir, my colleagues and I are looking for a place to stay for the night; do have any vacancies here? *Inn-Keeper: Well I’m sorry missy, but we don’t serve your kind here and besides even if we had vacancies its $68. 50…. *Mizoré: We can pay for that. *Inn-Keeper: Okay then, that will be $68.50... (Aurora flashes him and he gasps) by which I mean free! *Mizoré: *shocked and astounded* M-mother!? *Aurora: I had to do what I had to do. *Mizoré: *sad* Yeah, sure. *Inn-keeper: Well here’s your room key, enjoy your stay! *Aurora: We will. Mizoré, go get the others. *Mizoré: Okay. Passerby#4: Now back to the present. *Qrow: You’re shameless, Aurora. *Aurora: Well, when your kept as a slave by your crazed uncle, you learn stuff. *Kal'je-hal: Interesting. *Dexter: Yeah like being a slu--*frozen by Aurora* *Hans: That’s cold. *Elizabeth: Well, anyway thank you, Aurora for ‘paying’ for our lodging. *Mizoré : *quietly to herself* I am cute Pettanko, you must obey. *Qrow: Don’t worry Mizoré, you’ll most likely grow up to be as busty as your mother. *pets her head* *Mizoré: *sadly* Don't you want to pay attention to the girl with the boobs? *Qrow: Nah. Giving all of my attention to you is what I live for. *Airi: *teary* Y'know, times like these make me want to invest in a push-up bra. *Elizabeth: I don’t exactly get why he gave us the room for free. *Aurora: Simply put, bitch, I have the boobs, I make the rules! *Elizabeth: I see. *Kal'je-hal: Have I mentioned I have mind control saliva? *Togami: It's okay. Many parts of my body are mind control. *Kal'je-hal: This is true. A teen with hakama pants and an 80's shirt that reads: OBJECTS UNDER THIS SHIRT ARE LARGER THAN THEY APPEAR, enters the cafeteria area alongside Alex from the Memento Mori and the two of them sit at the table next to the Guilty Crown crew members. *Alex: Why did you call me here? *???: Because I know that you work for that mad scientist, Luk. *Alex: …… *???: So I was right. *Alex: Why did you call me here? *???: Because I have something that I need you to give him. *the teen hands him a brown paper bag* Alex: What is this? *???: From what I hear, you and the rest of the Immortal Garden came to this city on a mission from JSDF to retrieve a sample of the new street drug, Thanatos. *Alex: Why are you giving me this? *???: Because I hired her to. *Alex: *he looks behind himself* Wait you’re… Behind him was the ever extraordinary Sherria Strauss *Sherria: Yes, I am, the founder of this city, Sherria Strauss. See you later Immortal Gardener! Ending Theme: Sugar Song & Bitter Step by. UNISON SQUARE GARDEN Category:Blog posts